Ron weasley, his life in place of harry's
by fiction nerd 44
Summary: So i had this sitting around, so i posted it. it's probably not that great, but read and review. just the first chapter in the sorcerers stone, in the weasley POV. hope you like it! will be Ron/hermione eventually..
1. the boy who lived

Chapter 1

The boy who lived

Molly Weasley cradled her 3 month old boy in her arms. He had flaming red hair and bright ocean blue eyes, which matched her own. He was sleeping soundly inside a maroon knit blanket.

Molly raised her wand and waved it lazily as the _Daily Prophet_ came zooming toward her face. She read:

_**THE BOY WHO LIVED**_

_**October 31 1981**_

_By: Lisa Skeeter_

_James and Lily Potter have been found dead in their house. Investigators say that it was the work of You-know-who himself._

_Harry potter, their son, was found living still, with a small injury. They think that You-know-who tried,_

_ but failed to kill him. Recently, he was sent away to his muggle Aunt and Uncle's. Albus Dumbledore reckons he'll _

_be safe there and nobody knows better than him. The good news is, there have been_

_ no sightings of You-know-who since, and the ministry of magic thinks he's run away._

Molly sighed, not knowing what to do. She looked down at her little boy and kissed him on the forehead, just as her oldest son came running in.

"Mum, What's for dinner, Charlie and I are getting hungry!" He asked in an eleven year old voice. His hair matched the babies as well as Molly's. He had chocolate brown eyes and an innocent face.

"Oh, dear." She had forgotten about dinner, "Here, take Ron back up stairs to the attic, he can sleep in his room for a while." She slid the red haired boy into her son's arms.

"Okay, how about pasta?" She asked herself. She waved her wand, this way and that, gather the noodles, the sauce, the pan, and everything else she needed in a couple waves. She mixed, stirred, and poured until it was ready. "COME FOR DINNER!" she shouted, knowing that she wouldn't wake the baby. Ron had had a whistle blown in his ear earlier that same day, while he was sleeping, and he only stirred to block the sound with his chubby hands.

As soon as she shouted this, she heard rumbling from over the 6 story house. Her precious boys came running in through the door way and sat down on the wooden benches that were underneath the darkly stained table. They were all looking at the food as if it were their prey. Molly counted the boys, to make sure they were all there.

Bill, the oldest looked at the food with devious eyes, he was rubbing his hands together greedily, waiting for the food, his almost shoulder length red hair was limply pulled back with a rope. He had told his mom earlier in the summer that he was going to cut it as soon as it got to his shoulders, and Molly couldn't wait for it to get short, so the muggles didn't think he was a girl anymore..

Charlie, the second oldest was sitting pleasantly next to his brother. He had Scarlet Hair and bright blue eyes that matched Molly's, too. He also had scratches up his arms. Molly was sure he had been playing with the gnomes.

Percy, was on the opposite side of his mum, he was sitting solemnly and politely. He had curly hair that was crimson red like the others, he also wore rectangle glasses, that were a little to big on his five year old face.

Fred and George were chuckling as they whispered jokes in identical ways. They both had red hair and freckles. They were only three, and Molly couldn't tell them apart, but she was sure she'd have trouble with them later.

"Dig in." She told them. They all obeyed without hesitation, scarffing down the pasta with absolutely no trouble.

she sighed and gulped down her own food. she looked at her clock with all of her kids on it and her husband. just as she looked at it, the one that said 'arthur' turned to transporting, and the next thing she knew, her husband was standing in the kitchen.

"'ello kids!" he said happily. "'ello, love." he said a little quieter to Molly. Molly felt shivers down her spine, and smiled. they kissed, and then the room erupted with "ewww!" s and "gross!" s. they broke apart. "someday. someday." was all molly could say. she knew that someday, she was going to be the one shouting "EWW!" in her head.


	2. The Vanishing Glass

THE VANISHING GLASS:

"BREAKFAST!" Ron's mom shouted.

Ron grumbled and stood up from his bed at the sound of food. He slowly descended the stairs, sitting down at his usual wooden chair next to his sister, Ginny.

"Morn', Ron." Ginny said yawning.

"mone, 'In." Ron said groggily. Ginny rolled her eyes, and served herself some eggs. Ron took some after her, and slapped the them in between the two pieces of toast he had. He gulped down a bite, before bill asked for the juice. Ron grumbled again and was about to push the pitcher over before he heard someone yell

"It's gone! Where'd it go!" bill shouted.

"dear, what's gone?" their mom asked.

"my glass! Where'd it go? I just had it! Just barely…and then it vanished!" bill was also tired, he was a little grumpy, too.

"my, well, ron, did you do that?" their mom asked. Ron only shrugged. How was he supposed to know.

"'might have, I didn't want to pass the juice." Ron said.

His mom raised her eyebrow.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I'm tired."

"no, your lazy." His mom corrected. "you, Ginny, fred, and George better de-gnome the garden today, or there's no lunch for you." She said as a punishment.

Ron, Ginny , Fred, and George grumbled.

"your lunch, not mine." Their mom said. "Charlie, bill, and Percy, you've got to do the laundry."

The three other boys only nodded. "now, see, why couldn't you be more like them?" their mom asked.

The four youngest trudged into the deathly hotness of summer.

Fred and George finally brightened up, "hey, I bet you a knut, I can throw this little git over that fence over there." Fred put up a competition.

"your on." Ron said. As Fred swung, Ron stared at the gnome so hard his eyes might have fallen out. He willed it to stop and come back about ten feet. It did so, only it came back about 5 feet and landed just before the fence.

"Dang it!" Fred said.

"cough it up!" Ron said holding out his hand. Fred dug through his pocket and found a small knut. Ron smiled and placed it in his own pocket.

They all swung and threw the poor little gnomes over the fence, before a visitor came.

"Ron! You've got a letter!" his mom's voice shouted from the house.

Ron bolted inside to see the letter in her hand. It had green writing was addressed to him

_Mr. R Weasley_

_The attic under the goul_

_The burrow_

_Ottery ST. Catchpole_

_Devon, England_

Ron's insides jumped.


	3. the letters from no one

The letters from no one

**k, guys, sorry i don't swear..**

**hope you like it! this one is dedicated to 'wolvenfire86' love his stories!**

**enjoy!**

"seriously? I got the letter! _The _letter?" Ron was jumping for joy. "_bloody-_"

"Ron!" his mom scolded. Ron rolled his eyes and tore open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list _yaddah yaddah.

"YES!" Ron did a victory punch. The rest of the day went fast. He gorged himself at meals, then fell into a _very_ deep sleep.

"Ron! You've got another letter!" Fred shouted. Ron sat up straight and rushed down the creaking stairs.

"gimme, that!" Ron said, snatching the letter. Fred held his hands up in defeat. Ron tore this letter open, and read it without looking at who it was from:

_We are sorry, but the letter that we previously gave to you was written wrong, and was not meant for you. You haven't been accepted at Hogwarts. Good day._

Ron's face fell. He flipped over the envelope, to see that the letter didn't have a return address, and just said 'Ron Weasley' on the front. "bloody HECK! (**sorry guys, I don't swear.) **ron shouted, before grabbing a role, from the table and running upstairs. About 10 minutes later another letter came for him it read:

_Dear Mr. Ronald,_

_We aren't very pleased to say this, but you have been accepted a beaxbatons school for witches. Have most scrumptious day,_

_Madam maxim._

Ron read this and groaned. _Someone _was pulling his leg, but he didn't know who that _someone _was. He walked slowly back down the stairs, and pressed his ear against ginny's door. He didn't hear anything, so he pushed open the door to find her playing with her toy snitch. It was twice the size of a real snitch, and it was plastic. She was throwing it into the air, and catching it as it tried to float off. "oh, hey…bye!" ron said awkwardly and slipped back out of the room.

Ron walked to the next door, Percy's. he heard whistling, and suspected percy was reading a stupid book about perfect prefects. Finally it hit him. With out thinking, ron barged into Fred and Georges room. They were huddled over their desk, laughing. When they heard the door open, the tried to keep a straight face as they turned around, and looked at ron. "Hello, ickle ronniekins, are you going to accept that letter from beaxbatons?" they both laughed.

"how did you know about that?"

The twins faces fell. "ummmm…"

"what is this," and before they knew it, their half finished letter was snatched from them, and ron tore it apart.

_Dear R. Bilius,_

_We are horrified to inform you that you have been accepted at durmstrang. Horrible day to you. ,_

_Kark-_

It was cut off from not having enough time to write it. Ron's face grew red. "I'm going to get you too for this.!" Ron said and ran over and in turn kicked both of their shins. The twins doubled over, clutching their legs. Ron smiled, and went back to being happy for the rest of the day. Those stupid boys were going to pay for that…. And Ron knew just how to do it.

**sorry it was short. read and review please!**


	4. Keeper of the Keys

**hey guys! okay, here's mine for today**

**ENJOY! **

Keeper of the keys

Ron felt like he had to get back at Fred and George. He couldn't believe they had done that. And then after that they started telling him about the sorting, and how you had to defeat a troll to get into Gryffindor, and if you failed, you got put into slytherin. Ron didn't know how to do it but he had an idea. He knew about a box in the kitchen that was about 4 feet squared, that nobody knew what was in it. His dad kept the keys hidden safely away somewhere, and nobody knew where(molly couldn't get in, 'cause it had a counter lock on it). Ron had a feeling that he could use whatever was in there to get back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The~next~morning~~~~~~~~

"hey dad! What's in that box?"ron asked casually. His dad turned red a little

"oh, nothing." He said.

Ron frowned. "when was the last time you were in it?"

"I check on it every Thursday." Ron's dad said, then covered his mouth with his hand.

Ron grinned and ran away. Today was Wednesday. Ron easily planned his way through it. He would sneak in and watch his dad check on it, then watch where he put the keys. Easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~next~day~`~~~~~~~~~~

Ron pretended to sleep as his mom checked on him. He listened to her hushed steps as she descended the stairs. Slowly, ron got up and snuck down stairs. He hid under the table, next to the box, and waited for a good hour before his dad came down with a candle in his hands. Ron grinned and watched as his dad took a very ratty looking key and stuck it into the box. Once the box opened, Cornelius Fudge came out. He was sort of dimmed, like a ghost, and was really blue. "Mr. Weasley! We are very pleased to announce that you've gotten a raise! 100 galleons a day! Good day." Fudge was on a small metal platform with buttons on it. Ron's dad clicked a button that had a minus sign on it, and the volume of Fudge's voice went down a notch. Ron stared in awe. Mr. Weasley smiled and closed the lid to the box. He took the keys, as Ron jumped back to reality, and went out the back door with them. Ron Followed silently behind him Ron watched his dad walk to the broom shed and stick the keys on a hook with millions of other keys. Ron quickly sat on the couch, as his dad came back.

"hey, Dad." His dad jumped a foot in the air, and looked at ron

"Ron! Don't do that! I'm getting old, ya know."

"Yeah, Yeah. What was that?" Ron asked.

"what was what?" Mr. weasley asked nervously.

"That..Thing. it was like a ghost or something. And it looked like Cornelius Fudge!" Ron said pointing at the box.

"Oh. That." His dad said. "That is one of the greatest inventions of the humans. It's called a hologram. It displays a three dimensional version of things. That one was a prototype from the American Government." His dad said, spilling out knowledge. Ron ushered more.

"Why was it Cornelius Fudge?" Ron asked

"Promise you won't tell mom?"

"Promise."

"it was only Cornelius fudge, because what I want the most is to get a raise. I put a spell on it that makes whatever you most want come true in the most realistic way a muggle can do." His dad said. Ron didn't know why he was telling this all to him

DAD POV:

_This has GOT to be a dream. I'll just tell him what he wants to know…. _Arthur Weasley Thought.

RON POV

"okay. Thanks!" and ron ran up to bed, hoping his dad didn't think him crazy, but not wanting any questions. He plotted a new plan before going to bed.

Next day:

"YES!" Ron heard victory cheers coming from the twins' room. Ron ran down in excitement. Had his plan worked? He peeked in to see a gringotts goblin standing like a ghost in the middle of the room with bags of galleons surrounding him. The twins were jumping with joy. Ron Smiled ear to ear. It was working perfectly.

**Review please! give advice, do what you want!**

**Lots of love- fiction nerd 44!**


	5. Tester thingy

**Okay, i want to know if it's worth keeping up on this fiction. reveiew with anything, if you like it at all. or know anybody that might. thank you!**


	6. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

**Oh what to do..what to do..okay, I'm winging this.**

Ron's plan was flowing better than he thought. They were going to diagon Alley in the morning, and ron knew that Fred and George were going to go to Gringotts to retrieve their money, and wanted so bad to see their faces when they wouldn't get the money. He planned to follow them into gringotts, then be on his way, leaving them clueless.

The next day:

Ron tried to act normal, as they took floo powder, ready to go to diagon alley. He dropped it into the fire, and stepped into the fire place "Diagon Alley!" he shouted and was sucked into the fireplace. He ducked into the right fire place and tumbled out to meet Ginny, and his mother, Ginny helped him up and they waited for everyone else.

"Okay, Ron and Ginny, do you feel safe by yourself?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They both nodded, surprised that Mrs. Weasley would even consider her two youngest to go off alone.

"Good. You two go get Ron's stuff, Fred and George, you two go and get your books, no joke shops, Percy, you know what to do, and Arthur and I will meet you all, at Quality Quidditch supplies in 3 hours."

Everybody nodded and went on their ways. Ron wanted to see Fred and Georges face so bad. He decided to tell Ginny, and let her in on it. He told her everything, and she agreed on following them into Gringotts. They found Fred and George window shopping next the joke shop. (Fred and George know that they have money, but think they have to go and get it.) Fred and George finally wondered off to Gringotts. Ron and Ginny followed, waiting for them to put their defeated faces on. Ron and Ginny peaked through the doors at Fred and George, They were trying to talk Professionally, Trying to trick the goblins to giving them money, but they finally came to the door, with fallen faces. Ron and Ginny jumped at them laughing.

"what's up with you?" Fred asked. He still looked defeated.

"you know that goblin thing yesterday that told you that you would be rich?" Ron asked the twins. They nodded, "That was actually Dads self esteem booster, it was a muggle product that he put a spell on so that when you had it within 2 feet of you, it showed what you wanted, whatever you wanted. Its called a hologram." Ron said.

"You mean _you_ did that?" Fred and George exchanged looks. "Good job, bro, your going to be just like us, good prank, we'll have to use it again!" the twins faces lit up again, and they walked off all happy.

"Well that's not what I thought would happen, C'mon Ginny, Lets go get some of this stuff I need." Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward Flourish and Blotts.

They bought all of the books he needed, then went to quality quidditch supplies. Ron stared longingly at all of the brooms, while Ginny started reading a book called 'quidditch through the ages'. They waited there for an hour before their family came, and took them home.

Tomorrow, they were going to platform nine and three quarters.

**Sorry that was short, go easy on me. Read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
